A Different Groom
by Liesmeli
Summary: 'Your marriage to the conqueror of your city.' Tus was telling the princess. 'Me. The future king of Persia.' What if Tus was the brother that would marry Tamina? How would Dastan react?


**Hi!**

**This is another story I had to write for school. This time we could write whatever we wanted as long as there was a link to an existing story, just my thing. I wrote a **_**What if?**_** story about Dastan and Tamina. Sadly enough I don't own Prince of Persia, though I wouldn't mind getting better acquainted with Dastan. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Dastan POV**

It was done, at last. The traitor was dead. Persia was safe. Well, as safe as Persia will ever be at least. Dastan chuckled at that thought. Garsiv and Tus looked up at him. Dastan smiled at his brothers to show that he was alright. Tus clapped him on the shoulder and led him and Garsiv to Alamut's throne room. Tamina would be in that room. They entered the room and Dastan's eyes immediately searched for Tamina. She was alive, thank God. Tus was talking about making amends when the princess lowered her hood. Dastan slaked a sigh of longing. He thought back on the journey he had to take to get here. The journey had taken his father, his two brothers and Tamina, his lovely princess. He almost laughs at that. The last time he was in that spot he had looked down upon Tamina, arrogant, because he had just conquered her city. He had respected her, of course, but she had meant nothing to him. Now, however, she was his world. He was pulled from his thoughts by Tus' voice.

'Your marriage to the conqueror of your city.' Tus was telling the princess. 'Me. The future king of Persia.' Dastan closed his eyes so no-one would see the sadness in it. Of course Tus would take Tamina to be his wife. Had he really thought that he would get to marry Tamina. Being so immersed in his thoughts Dastan hadn't noticed everyone leaving the throne room. When Bis called for him he shook away his bad thoughts and vowed to protect his family – including Bis and Tamina of course – till the day he died, whether that day would come sooner or later.

**A few weeks later – Bis POV**

It was early morning and Bis was walking to the training room when he heard a terrible scream. Another scream quickly followed and Bis immediately rushed off to the place it came from. He was standing in front of Dastan's room when a third scream pierced the morning air. Bis ran in and tried to wake up the tossing prince. With a loud gasp Dastan sat up in his bed, a dagger clenched in the palm of his hand. He looked ready to attack. The screaming had drawn the attention of some of the guards as well. One of them tried to take the dagger from Dastan, but got slashed on the arm and in the face by the still raging prince instead. Dastan was still caught in his dream, but something had to be done. Bis ordered the guards out of the room and tried to calm his friend.

'Dastan, calm down. You were just dreaming. Nothing happened.' Dastan was still breathing heavily when he looked at Bis.

'Bis, you're alive?!' He exclaimed all of a sudden. Bis frowned. It was the second time Dastan had asked him that. He reassured Dastan that he was, indeed, alive. Dastan sighed in relief and sat back down on the bed.

'It was just a dream. It didn't really happen.' This time Dastan seemed to be reassuring himself rather than asking for affirmation. Dastan took another deep breath and looked up at Bis.

'What news is there this morning?' Dastan asked him.

'No news, Dastan. I was just headed to the training room when I heard you screaming. What happened that made you sleep so unwell?'

'It is nothing, Bis. Just my imagination running wild. Don't worry. You said something about training. I will join you in a minute.' Bis knew that he was being dismissed, so he left for the training room.

On his way to the training room Bis was thinking about the incident earlier and the last few weeks. He had noticed a change in Dastan. His friend was no longer the ever optimistic, joyful 'Lion of Persia'. The happy smiles and witty banter had been replaced by stern frowns and serious conversations. Suffice it to say that many were unhappy with this change and Bis was one of them.

When he entered the training room, Bis noticed that it was already occupied. Dastan was fighting one of the guards of the temple, recklessly. While Dastan had always fought with a slight disregard to his own health, he had still tried not to get hurt. That was not the case now. If he were fighting anyone other than a palace guard, Bis would have been worried. Bis headed towards the archery range to practice his knife-throwing. He had been at it for about an hour when a messenger boy stormed in.

'Prince Dastan, sir Bis. King Sharaman has arrived and he has requested your presence in the throne room.' Then he was gone again. Off to fetch someone else probably. Bis turned to Dastan.

'Why would your father ask for my presence?'

'Let's go and find out.' Dastan thanked the guard for the fight and left for the throne room with Bis. While Bis followed the path, Dastan preferred a route via the roofs and arches. Once again Bis noticed that Dastan was not being very heedful. He took leaps that were only just far enough and when he jumped down he didn't take any precautions to distribute his weight when he landed. In that moment Bis was mournful that he was the only one who understood the basics of these tricks Dastan did. Had any of Dastan's brothers or his father known, they would have reprimanded him for being careless. Everyone appeared to be present, because the king motioned for them to come closer.

'Nizam's treachery has affected us all deeply and I would wish for nothing more than to leave you all at peace in this beautiful city. Alas, that cannot be, for my brother's treachery carries with it an immense danger even after his death. The Hassansins, who aided him in his quest for kingship, are still at large. They must be destroyed, though I doubt they will go willingly.' The king told us.

'What will you have us do father? Hunt them down? We will not succeed in either killing or capturing them all.' Tus asked the king. Bis silently agreed with him. The king looked ready to answer, when Dastan beat him to it.

'Only a few Hassansins remain. Five of them escaped my grasp when I invaded their fortress with my crew of streetfighters.' Garsiv looked impressed, as did Tus. The king turned to his second son.

'You, Garsiv, will join Dastan, Bis and Faruz, one of the palace guards.' He then turned to Bis and Dastan and the man who Bis assumed to be Faruz as well.

'You will find these five and kill them. Dastan, fill them in on the Hassansins you will oppose before you leave.' With that the king stood up and left for his quarters. The men gathered around as Dastan started his explanation on the Hassansins.

'The first Hassansin is known as the demon covered in spikes. They say that no man can stand within twenty yards of him and live. We will need to deal with him first. That's where you come in.' Dastan said to Faruz.

'We will use a poisoned arrow, so you just have to scratch him. When the poison reaches his heart, death will be immediate. With him dead, we can move more freely.' Dastan looked at the guard as if trying to explain to him the importance of that Hassansin being killed. When he nodded, Dastan turned back to the group and continued.

'The next Hassansin we have to worry about is the one with the whips. He has really long whips with arrowheads at the end. Stay clear of those and of the whip itself. The whip is not made of smooth leather that tears you skin open. It is adorned with tiny spikes to ensure maximum damage. Bis, you distract him and take him out. I don't care how you do it. Then I will go after the head of the Hassansins, the one with the cobras. Garsiv, you take care of the other two. None of you should have no trouble taking them out.' Garsiv seemed to be insulted that he could only _take care _of the less dangerous Hassansins. Dastan must have noticed it too, because he quickly told his brother that he was a better sword fighter than an archer and that Bis was better at dodging than he was.

'What about that head Hassansin then?' Garsiv asked Dastan. 'Why can't I take him out?'

'Because I have a score to settle with him.' Dastan said resolutely, indicating that the conversation was over. He told them to get ready and to be at the Eastern gate by sunrise.

**Dastan POV**

They had been riding for hours when Dastan finally called for them to stop at an oasis. They sat down to eat and rest, before they would continue their journey. When they had finished eating, Dastan called them together once more.

'We are now a half-an-hour walk from where the Hassansins were last seen. We will have to leave our horses here or they will feel us coming by the tremors of the earth. Take only what you will need.' They left their horses at the oasis and continued on foot. After about twenty-five minutes, they could see smoke coming from a house in the distance. They snuck closer and got into positions for the fight. Dastan had been thinking about this fight for a long time and he was certain this was the best way to deal with the remaining Hassansins and yet he could not shake the feeling of foreboding. Not before long the Hassansin covered in spikes came out the house for his sweep of the surroundings. Dastan had known he would from all the hours of watching them. He motioned for the guard to shoot. The Hassansin had seen the arrow coming and managed to raise the alarm, but he had not been fast enough to save himself. The arrow embedded itself in his neck killing him instantly. The poison had not even been needed. Then the fighting really started. The guard had done his job and now only had to defend himself if it were needed. The fights were spread evenly over the house. Garsiv had already killed one of his opponents and was close to defeating the other. The Hassansin Dastan was fighting had lost an arm and had blood running down his face from a cut above his right eye. He then had a snake come out of his sleeve, so Dastan had to kill that, before he could return his attention to his opponent. The fight went on with Dastan and the Hassansin gaining the upper hand in turns. At the moment when Dastan was about to cut the Hassansin's neck, he got distracted by Bis falling to the floor. Bis had managed to distract his opponent long enough to throw a knife in his chest, but he was injured when the Hassansin's whip embedded itself into his leg and he fell to the ground. That distraction was all the Hassansin needed. He grabbed a handful of yellow powder and blew it in Dastan's face. Dastan had to cough, but got back into the fight with even more fervour than before. Within seconds the Hassansin lay dead on the ground.

**Bis POV**

When they returned to Alamut the four men were called before the king again. They told him that all Hassansins had been killed. King Sharaman had just ordered a banquet to celebrate the good news, when Dastan fell down. Bis rushed to the prince's side. Dastan didn't look good. He was shivering with cold and had a purplish look about him. The healer pushed him aside and felt Dastan's head. It was cold as ice. He ordered that Dastan was brought to his chambers, so that he could examine the prince. Back in Dastan's chambers the healer was checking for injuries. Bis told him about the shivering and the purple shine on Dastan's face. The healer's eyes widened, when Bis mentioned purple.

'Purple you said? Are you sure?' He asked with urgency. Bis nodded and explained that it was the kind of purple from the Persian prayer robes. The healer shouted at one of the servants to fetch the old Shaman and to ready three horses.

'I hope we will not need the horses. However if we do need them, we will need them as soon as possible.' The old Shaman walked into the room then. He sat down next to the healer, who told him about Dastan's condition and what Bis had told him. The Shaman turned to Bis then.

'What happened during the prince's fight? Did he inhale some kind of powder?'

'Yes. The Hassansin blew some yellow powder in his face.' Garsiv told the Shaman.

'I am afraid that the young prince has been poisoned. The yellow powder is known as _pwomè nan Iànmö_. It is a very deadly poison, made from the leaves of the _zanj nan deswa_ flower. It is a flower with bright yellow leaves that grows at the foot of the Himalayas. I must go their immediately. Ajim, you will come with me.' The Shaman told the other healer.

'I will come too.' Garsiv said decisively. The Shaman nodded and headed to his quarters to fetch his travelling satchel. They left the same day.

One of the other healers had prepared a paste that would slow the poison and so, on the sixth day, Dastan woke up. Bis explained to him what had happened.

'So I'm dying.' Dastan said. Bis shook his head.

'No, Garsiv, the Alamutian Shaman and one of the healers have gone to fetch the antidote. It's just that it's is not found anywhere near.' Dastan smiled at Bis' attempts to cheer him up.

'Do not worry, Bis. I did my job. The Hassansins are dead. Everyone is safe: you, my father, my brothers, Tamina. I am ready to die.'

'Don't say that! You will live, my friend.' Dastan shook his head.

'Let me tell you a story, before I die.'

'No. I will not listen to your story, because you will not die.' Bis argued. Dastan grinned.

'It's about my nightmares, Bis. Haven't you wanted to know about them for a long time?' Dastan knew of his friend's curious nature. Bis gave in and sat down. Dastan started telling him about the Dagger and the Sands of Time. He told him about the death of his father, of Bis, of his brother and of Tamina. He told him of the journey he took with Tamina and of how he learned of Nizam's treachery. He talked about the Valley of the Slaves and the Mbaka and of the piercing of the sandglass.

'And then I had returned to the moment after the battle. Everyone was still alive. But Nizam's treachery had not yet been brought to light. You know what happened after that.' Dastan ended his story. Bis looked stumped, then he seemed to realise something.

'The princess, Tamina, you love her, don't you.' He asked the prince. Dastan sighed and nodded.

'Yes, I love her, but she will marry Tus.' Dastan sighed again, wallowing in misery, unaware that his oldest brother had heard the entire story.

**Tus POV**

I was absolutely shocked. My little brother was a hero. Everything he had done, while being on the run and even turning back time and changing the events that had followed. Only then to have to stay silent about his love for the princess and watching her get married to his brother. Tus couldn't imagine what his brother was going through. It was time he spoke to his fiancé.

Tus entered the princess' chambers and told her they needed to talk, in private. She must have heard the urgency in his voice, because she immediately told her maids to leave them.

'I have something to talk to you about as well.' She told him when they were alone. She motioned for him to sit down.

'You will have to pardon me for being rude then, princess, because I will go first.' Tus told Tamina. He then proceeded to tell her Dastan's story. Tamina gasped when she found out that the prince knew about the Dagger.

'You mustn't tell anyone about the Dagger. It will be in grave danger if you do!'

Then Tus got to the last part of the story, where Dastan and Tamina kissed and how he admitted to loving her. Tamina gasped again.

'So that's it!' She yelled. 'That is how I know him.' She noticed the look of confusion on Tus' face so she explained to him that she had a feeling that she had met prince Dastan before. Tus then asked her if she felt the same towards Dastan. The princess said that she must have, if she could still feel it. They came to an agreement that Tamina would get married to Dastan and that Tus would make the announcement.

That is how Tus found himself in front of Dastan's door once more. Only this time he actually entered.

'Little brother. How have you been?' He asked while sitting himself down on one of the many pillows.

'I am well, Tus, considering the circumstances.'

'Do not worry, Dastan. We have had word that the Shaman has found the flower he was looking for and that they are on their way back. You should be cured in time for the wedding.'

'Oh right, the wedding. I don't believe I have congratulated you, brother.' Dastan said with a grim face. Tus almost laughed out loud.

'Your wedding, little brother.'

'My wedding.' Dastan asked confused.

'Yes. It seems that the Gods did not agree with me. They came to me in my dreams tonight. They told me that I was stopping a Holy Union between a prince from the streets and a princess of the clear waters of Alamut. Father agreed with me that we cannot stop this Holy Union. So in three days' time it will not be me getting me married. It will be you.'

**Thoughts? Review, please? Pretty please, with ice cream on top!?**

**Love, **

**Liesmeli**

6


End file.
